1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to winches and more particularly pertains to a new winch attachment for vehicles for aiding in freeing a vehicle that is stuck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of winches is known in the prior art. More specifically, winches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art winches include U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,994 to Hershberger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,228 to Blum; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,466 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,745 to Swayze et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,971 to Wallace et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,538 to Botterman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new winch attachment for vehicles. The inventive device includes eight tow forks adapted for coupling with a pair of opposed tires of a vehicle, four of the tow forks for each tire. Each of the tow forks have a generally L-shaped configuration. Inner ends of the tow forks have socket adapters disposed thereon for engaging lug nuts of the tires. Outer ends of the tow forks have an elongated slot formed therethrough. The elongated slots of each of the four tow forks are in alignment with one another for receiving a bolt therethrough. The bolt is engaged by a wingnut. A pair of long straps are securable to one of the tow forks of the opposed tires of the vehicle. Outer ends of the long straps have an aperture therethrough. A pair of anchor bars are received through the apertures of the long straps for securement within a recipient surface.
In these respects, the winch attachment for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding in freeing a vehicle that is stuck.